gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Scheisse von Arschloch
“Damn you, Shinra!” —Scheisse is is one of the main antagonists and an original character from Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds. Born in Germany, Scheisse is the head of Ouma's European Division and later revealed to be the according to ancient prophecies as the commander of the Antichrist Evilina and Satan's left-hand man. Appearance Scheisse is a tall, muscular man with short black-brown hair, red eyes and dragon horns. He wears a purple military uniform with black pants, brown boots, a red tie and a skin-tight black shirt underneath. He wears a Pickelhaube, a German military helmet, decorated with demonic horns on his head, and black shoulder armor with gold linings. He also has medals on the right side of his suit and a red armband with Satan's symbol on his right arm. He also two golden gauntlets that he wears on his hands during battles. He also possesses a belt with a golden buckle of the demonic pentagram at the center and pouches on each side. Like Saya and Sheath, he has a mark on his cheek and a pearl on his forehead, both of which are purple. But unlike Saya and Sheath who have marks at their left cheek, he has marks on both cheeks. Personality Unlike Saya and Sheath whose methods of achieving plans came through force and violence, Scheisse is a mastermind whose plans involve more on manipulation and deception. As such, he is very cunning and intelligent. As Ouma Europe's leader and one of its most powerful agents, Scheisse is extremely intolerant to failure. Whenever he meets retreated soldiers or hears some news of defeat from distraught messengers, he personally and violently executes them by the sword. Furthermore, he has a tendency to yell very often out of rage or passion, most especially the phrase he always shouts, “Damn you!” (おのれ！ Onore!) Contrasting Saya's calm personality and Sheath's cheery demeanor, Scheisse is the most serious, violent and abrasive among the three Ouma agents. Scheisse also holds absolutely no moral ground whatsoever, doing whatever he pleases, such as when he refused to kill a cornered Coquelicot right away and raped her first, silencing anyone that opposes him, even his own allies, and breaking deals and agreements with his enemies. As Narutaki, he assumes an understanding and kind personality that contrasts his actual character to trick people into believing or trusting him. After his revelation as the biblical False Prophet, Scheisse becomes much more arrogant, brutal, paranoid and self-important, caring about nothing but himself, Satan and his daughter Evilina the Antichrist, and wanting nothing less than the complete destruction of all good in Multiverse, therefore fulfilling the Dark Lord's vision. However, by the Battle of Armageddon, he has become so deranged and selfish that he had secretly planned to take Satan and Evilina's position as the lord of evil for himself and soon, he battled his former comrade Evilina to gain more power and authority over whatever he sees. Background Tensions at Ouma Ouma, the rival organization of Shinra, was composed into three main branches: Ouma Japan led by Saya, Ouma America headed by Sheath, and Ouma Europe administered by Scheisse von Arschloch. In Ouma's goal to devolve the world in a state of chaos, Scheisse indirectly manipulated the German Empire and its leaders to plan war across Europe and have the conflict evolve into an even worse conflict, taking advantage of Austro-Hungarian Archduke Franz Ferdinand's assassination and starting the Great War which would later be called World War I. The war ended in only four years and peace He tried again, this time manipulating an Austrian-born German politician Adolf Hitler into founding the Nazi Party, building the Third Reich upon foundations of war, antisemitism and superiority of the Aryan race, and creating conflict across Europe, which ultimately culminated into World War II. As well, Ouma Japan's influence affected Japan's course of history too as the Empire was influenced to undergo harsh militarization and invade neighboring nations such as China, Korea, Vietnam, Philippines, Indonesia and many more. However, after the Germany and Japan lost World War II, Ouma's European and Japanese divisions grew more distant, together with the American branch too as the United States led the Allied Forces to defeat Nazi Germany and the Axis Powers in the war. The failure-intolerant Scheisse tried once again to take advantage of the world's division between Western and Soviet influences, but due to his previous failures in World Wars I and II, his reputation was badly damaged and any plan he had was met with scorn. After Saya became one of Ouma's top agents, Schiesse went AWOL and began working on his own. Before the Events of the Game During his long absence in Ouma, Scheisse wandered across the multiverse, donning the guise of a dimension-traveling prophet named . During the ongoing War on Terror and conflicts in the Middle East, Narutaki once again took the incentive to manipulate, influencing the heads of the European Union to open borders for millions of Arab and Muslim refugees from the warring region and for Europe to embrace the false religion Islam, hoping it would cause chaos in the continent once again enough to wipe the slate clean for the next World War. Project X Zone 3 After the deaths of Saya and Sheath, the defeat of Byaku Shin and the toppling of Ouma's master plan, the 101 Wombs Project three years ago, Ouma was at on the verge of total collapse. For Scheisse, this meant an opportunity for him to lead the crumbling organization once again. In the course of three years, he gathered and led the remnants and survivors of Ouma in a pursuit of starting World War III and exacting revenge against Shinra their sworn enemies. The False Prophet It would later be revealed that Scheisse is actually the biblical False Prophet. Treachery and Death Powers thumb|300pxAs the head of Ouma Europe and eventually the False Prophet, Scheisse demonstrates a wide array of powers and abilities. *'Great Demonic Powers:' As both Ouma Europe's head and the False Prophet, Scheisse wields extremely powerful demonic powers. He can apparently slaughter an entire army of thousands with just a swing of his sword. *'Superhuman Agility:' Scheisse is shown to move or flight at an extremely fast pace. *'Master Swordsmanship:' Scheisse wields a double-edged sword called Schwert. *'Pistol:' He wields a pistol which its bullets are filled with demonic energy. *'Mind-control/Brainwashing:' He has the ability to control the minds of and therefore, manipulate people weaker in will or power, into fulfilling his plans. *'Shapeshifting:' He can switch identities and turn into a completely different person. *'Teleportation:' He is able to teleport to a different location at will, usually to evade an incoming attack. *'Clones:' Similar to the Katanas and Akatanas being clones made from Saya and Sheath respectively, Swords are clones created from Scheisse's image. *'Dark Pulse:' He can fire pulses of shadow energies from his hand, eyes or mouth. *'Mirror Image:' He has the ability to make duplicate versions of himself. *'Poisonous Attacks:' In both his humanoid and true form, he can inflict poison on his opponents either through the attacks of his sword or a corrosive acid breath from his mouth/maw. *'True Dragonic Form:' Scheisse can transform into his true form, a colossal two-thousand-meter purple dragon, and therefore, release his true potential. In his dragonic form, he becomes the fourth most powerful evil creature in existence, next only to Evilina, Satan and eventually, the Anti-God. Crosspedia Entry Gameplay Enemy Stats Enemy Attack List Enemy Auto-Skill List Theme Trivia Gallery ScheisseTrueForm.jpg|Portrait of Scheisse's final form Scheisse_von_Arschloch_Sprite.png|Scheisse's game sprite Scheisse_the_False_Prophet.png|Scheisse's second sprite Category:Villain Category:Project X Zone Category:Characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Demons Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Original characters Category:Male Category:Males